Caught
by I Killed Popularity
Summary: There were three times Annabeth caught him doing a very akward sistuation and there were two times he had caught her. One shot. Warning: Sexual themes. Rated M. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

The first time Annabeth caught Percy masturbating she wasn't even sure what it was. Percy, Grover, and her had just returned from their quest a month ago, and the July sun was beating down on Annabeth. She sticky tied her blonde hair up into a ponytail.

Percy was late yesterday coming from his break to his archery class, and Chiron told him if he was late again, hero or not, he was going to be in some serious trouble. So of course Annabeth took it upon herself to make sure Percy got to class. That Seaweed Brain would be late for sure without her.

So Annabeth walked up tot he Poseidon cabin. She didn't even bother to knock, and why should she? She notice the windows were dimmed down but didn't really think anything of it. She put her hand on the cold doorknob and twisted it open, walking inside immediately. "Seaweed Brain, are you ready-"

Annbaeth stopped mid sentence as her eyes widened. Percy sat on his bed, wide eyes, as his hand stopped pumping. There was a moment of silence before Annabeth finally got to her sences. She yelped loudly and flew out of his cabin, slamming the door close behind her.

Annabeth was pretty sure that was when she started developing feelings for him than more of a friend. And she would never admit, but she felt a little turned on, too.

The second time Annabeth caught him was when they were fourteen. It was Percy's last day of camp after going on his quest. Annabeth wanted to say goodbye. The thought of what happened two years ago never resurfaced. She once again turn the door knob and saw the same thing.

Only-gulp-Percy had grown. And not to sound like a major perv or anything, but his . . . memeber-that sounded right from a fourteen year old's mouth-was now a good six and a half inches, bigger than what Percy's four inches were when he was twelve.

This time Annnabeth acted more calmly. She rolled her eyes and to Percy's blushing face said, "Haven't learned to lock the door since last time, huh seaweed Brain?"

But it didn't matter because-grr-like ir or not, Annabeth was turned on. Majorly turned on. And gods, why did she have to have a crush on this insolent fool? But here she was, not meaning to lick her lips with erected nipples and dampness from below.

Acting cool she rolled her eyes again and left.

The third time she caught him was a few weeks after the war-after they've been dating. And this time when Annabeth barged in, she wasn't at all feeling awkward.

"Seaweed Brain," she tisked, closing the door and swiftly locking it as she slowly walked over to Percy, "don't you know that's my job?"

He had grown more again, now resting at a good eight inches. Annabeth dropped to her knees and seductively ran a finger up and down his shaft.

"Annabeth, you don't have to-" Percy tried to argue, but gods it felt so good and damn, this was Annabeth and how long had he wanted her to do this?

"Shh. I want to." She placed a quick but searing kiss on his lips and got down on her knees.

At first she just palmed him but then she started gaining speed and then she was full out blow jobbing him. Percy was moaning and trying to speak, but every word came off as a moan. And when Annabeth took him in her mouth, he swear he had died and gone to Elysium.

He had wanted this since Annabeth had first caught him when he was twelve. And now here they were, Annabeth deep throating him while he couldn't help but thrust in her mouth.

It wasn't long before came, shooting it down Anabeth's mouth. She switched it around in her mouth, made a face, and spit it out. "Gross."

But that was Annabeth, and Percy couldn't have expected anything less.

Annabeth never caught him going off again for another good year. But a few days after Annabeth had given a blow job to Percy, he _did_ catch Annabeth.

She was sick. Not dying sick, but enough to make Percy worry about his girlfriend. So he swiped some pencils and bought them as a gift for his girlfriend. He didn't knock before entering the Athena Cabin.

And he almost had a heart attack as there she was, on the bottom of her bunk bed, thrusting her fingers in and out of her, a look of pure contempt on her face. Being the idiot he was, Percy dropped the pencils on the floor and Annabeth jumped and spun towards Percy.

But once she saw who it was, she let out a sigh of relief. Then an idea seemed to cross her mind and, completely naked, asked Percy, "Care to join?"

Percy couldn't get on the bed fast enough. He knew her invitation did not include sex, after all, they wanted it to be more classier than a random sick day. But he did know what she asking. He dipped his head down and shakily placed a kiss on Annabeth's second pair of lips. They were already wet from her, but now it seemed like a river was flowing out.

His tongue swept over her clit and Annabeth bit her lip to hold in the moan. Percy's own two fingers worked their way inside her and started pumping, all the while his tongue lapping at her clit.

Annabeth lasted longer than Percy, but not much. Her walls clamped on Percy's fingers as squirts flew out of her and on Percy's tongue. And because he was Percy, he swallowed it, not caring how it tasted. He beant down, climbed on top of her, and kissed her.

And maybe when she was twelve or even fourteen, this would have bother her. Annabeth could totally taste herself on his lips and tongue and it should have grossed her out. All it did was make her kiss him harder. But they didn't have sex. Oh no, that would wait for another time.

And when Percy did catch Annabeth again three weeks later, her invitation did include sex. He was happy to oblige.

**Just a little one shot. Please tell me how you liked it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. So I originally was going to make this a one shot but you guys wanted more. It'll probably be a bunch of one shots though so yeah. Enjoy. Oh and I only own the plot.**

Percy's ready to go crazy. It's been thirty minutes. Where the hades was she? Okay, he supposes he can't really be mad at her. It is Annabeth's dream job, and the gods were quite unpredictable. But she could have at least called.

"Screw this," he muttered as he walked up to the elevator. "She wont' come to me-fine. I'll come to her." He slid in his card and the elevator shot up.

He ignored the looks he got from minor gods as he walked into Olympus. He guesses the outfit he was wearing wasn't really appropriate-black skinny jeans, a muscle shirt that showed off his buff but not to buff arms, and matching converses. But hey, whatever. YOLO, right?

He spots her blonde hair a mile away. She's bending over to pick up a pencil she dropped and Percy's forced to take in a deep breath. Those shorts were really short. He ran up behind her and pressed his hands over Annabeth's eyes. "Guess who?"

Annabeth pretended to think but finally she said, "My amazing boyfriend, maybe?"

Percy smirked. "Correct." He placed a kiss on her neck.

Annabeth moaned. Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. He kissed up and down her neck, finally resting at her sweet spot. He started sucking.

"Percy, sop. I-"

She didn't finish her sentence because Percy shoved them both in a janitor's closet. It reached of bleach, but it's quiet and has a lock. He pushed Annabeth against the wall and she closed her eyes. His lips went back to attacking his neck.

Percy was killing Annabeth. He kept grinding against Annabeth and he's rubbing his covered groina gainst her covered crotch, but the clothes don't do much.

"Percy, I only have eight minutes," Anabeth breathed as his lips started to go lower. "Then I have to give those documents you made me drop to-oh! right there-t-to the go-gods."

"Eight minutes?" Percy growled and smirked. "Plenty of time." He finally kissed her and electric ran through both of their bodies. This was wonderful. This was amazing. This-this-this was wrong!

"Tick tock," Annabeth growled playfully in Percy's ear. "Seven minutes to please me."

Percy smirked. He knew just what to do. He took off Annabeth's shirt and bra, leaving her upper half bear. He grinned and start licking all over. Annabeth moaned and moaned and gods, she didn't want him to stop.

And then Percy ripped off his shirt and pants, then Annabeth's were off. And then with a grunt, both of their underwear were off. "Hurry, Annabeth whispered urgently. "We only have a few minutes left."

She's so wet, Percy finds out, as he quickly slid into Annabeth. Immediately her walls clamped down on him and it's like he was coming home. It was the best place in the world. Percy pushes out then in. Annabeth screamed. It was probably the best thing they have ever done with each other.

It wasn't their first time, but it was defiantly the most exciting. And a little kinky. They could get in so much trouble if they are caught but as Percy pushed in once more, they don't really care.

Annabeth was on the pill, thank god. She's been on it for a few weeks now. Annabeth leaned up and kissed Percy. Her nails scraped his back.

Percy pounded into her so hard that Annabeth's back kept rubbing against the wall. There was a shelf above them, and with the trapid movement, a bucket feel from it. It almost hit them. It didn't.

Annabeth groaned. "Three minutes."

She reached down and squeezed Percy's butt. He growled, grabbed Annabeth, and brought them to the floor, her on top. His member goes deeper inside her. The friction this way is incrediable and Annabeth couldn't help but moan at the new position.

Annabeth started to ride Percy. They've never been in this position before and the results are wonderful. They're late though. Percy climaxes inside her as Annbaeth's orgasm watches over her. When they're done they take a minute to breathe. But the minute was to longer.

Annabeth hurriedly put on her clothes and she's off, without an even a goodbye.

So oaky, percy hadn't exactly came for sex. But he'll take it.

Annabeth rushed into the throne room, breathing hard and clutching her blue prints. "Sorry I'm late," she breathed, as she realized she was a minute and 46 seconds exactly late. And of course now she notices what's wrong.

Her camp shirt as a tear on her left side from wear Percy had grabbed it and roughly tore it over her head. Her one shoe was untied and her jean shorts were zipped up but unbuttoned. Her hair could have given Medusa's hair a run for her money. She defiantly had that sex look. Luckily she didn't think she smelled like sex. But her back was killing her. Damn Percy.

The Greek gods of Olympus shared a look. They all know why Annabeth was late. Just her expression said it all.. But Annabeth had given so much. And with that new prophecy, she will go through a lot more.

So they all came to a mutual agreement. They wouldn't say anything. They would pretend Annabeth was just running late. They will turn a blind eye and pretend they do not know Percy was here and they will also pretend they do not know that Annabeth just came back from a heavy sex session with him. And that is exactly what they did. Because Annabeth deserved it.

But that didn't mean they will gossip about it the moment she leaves.

**So it's probably not that good. Let me know what you think in a review. Baiiiiiii!**


End file.
